1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and, in particular, to a hybrid vehicle including a generating device capable of charging a power storage device in use of output of an internal combustion engine and to a control method for the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-93335 (JP 2011-93335A) discloses a hybrid vehicle equipped with a generator capable of generating charging power for a power storage device using output of an internal combustion engine. With this hybrid vehicle, when a charge request issued by a user for increasing an amount of charge of the power storage device is detected, the output of the internal combustion engine is increased as compared to when a charge request is not detected so as to promote charging of the power storage device.
According to this hybrid vehicle, in addition to conventional charge/discharge control for maintaining the amount of charge of the power storage device at a target level, charge/discharge management of the power storage device in accordance with the user's intentions can be realized so as to increase the amount of charge in preparation for selection of EV travel (travel by shutting down the internal combustion engine and using only a motor) or selection of a power mode (refer to JP 2011-93335 A).